


Jealousy

by MagicMan_TheDiva, unustlysimping



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Markiplier TV (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti is a himbo, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Jealous Anti, Jealousy, M/M, Party, sorry i dont make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMan_TheDiva/pseuds/MagicMan_TheDiva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unustlysimping/pseuds/unustlysimping
Summary: Anyone that met Marvin could tell, flirting was the magician’s favorite hobby, that was already common knowledge; the magician would flirt w basically anyone who gave him the minimum of attention. So it was no surprise to anyone when he turned his efforts toward the local glitch demon, who quickly became his favorite… victim… to his flirting habits.Until they were invited for a party at the Ipliers....
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Marvin The Magnificent, Darkiplier/Henrik von Schneeplestein, Jameson Jackson/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel (implied), Marvin The Magnificent/Illinois
Kudos: 16





	Jealousy

Anyone that met Marvin could tell, flirting was the magician’s favorite hobby, that was already common knowledge; the magician would flirt w basically anyone who gave him the minimum of attention. So it was no surprise to anyone when he turned his efforts toward the local glitch demon, who quickly became his favorite… victim… to his flirting habits.

It was early in the morning, and the egos were having breakfast together, when Marvin started his daily routine of flirting and annoying his beloved target.

“Oh, hello there, handsome~~” Marvin purred, as soon as Anti came through the door “Am I still asleep? Because you certainly look like you walked right out of my dreams~~”

The glitch, like usually, just growled in response, and filled the largest mug he could find with coffee.

As soon as Anti sat down at the table, Marvin dragged his own chair closer to the demon, a smirk adorning his face; but before the magician could continue w his favorite hobby, the kitchen door opened again and Henrik came through.

“Guten morgen” he greeted, not looking up from the bunch of letters in his hands “There’s a letter from the Iplier Manor. They’re throwing a party, it seems.” he said, lightly throwing the letter in the middle of the table.

Chase quickly snatched the letter, smiling while reading it then passing the paper all round to the other egos. 

"That 's stupid!” Anti said, slapping the letter out of Marvin’s hand “Like I want to see those fucking assholes!”

“I thought you and Dark were friends?” Jackie asked

“Friends?!” Anti growled, his voice glitching and sounding almost offended “Last time i saw that monochromatic asshole, I almost got eaten, because he forgot to feed his fucking dog!” his words didn't have the same bite that they would if he was actually angry.

“Well, we’re going, right?” Henrik said, quickly getting confirmation from the other egos “And you are certainly not staying here alone. I still want to have an intact house to come back to.”

Hours later, in the late afternoon, the egos were getting ready to the party, and Anti was still sitting by himself on the couch, not making a single move to change what he’s been wearing since he woke up.

One by one, the egos came down the stairs, until they were all waiting for Marvin, who usually was the first to start getting ready, and the last to finish.

The click-clacking of heels was what announced his presence, before the others could even see him. The magician was wearing a pleated black skirt, a white fitting shirt with a few buttons unbuttoned, a purple sash around his waist and black heels.

_ You look wonderful, Marvin!  _ JJ signed, smiling cheerfully.

“Oh, thank so much, dear~~” Marvin said, swinging his hips as he walked down the stairs “But I’m certain that this old thing” he tugged on his shirt “would look so much better crumpled on your bedroom floor~~”

JJ laughed silently, while the others rolled their eyes affectionately.

“Look at all of us” Marvin gestured with his arms towards his friends “Don't we all look just marvelous?” his gaze went towards Anti, and his smile fell “Well, most of us anyway... Anti, my darling, my sweetheart, light of my day, love of my life... what, in the name of fuck, are you wearing?”

“Clothes.” Anti deadpans.

The magician’s eye twitched, he took a deep breath, and then smiled. An overly sweet smile that had the others taking a step away from him. “Dear, I will not have my date wearing rags at a party”

Anti sarcastically smirked “I am not your fucking date”

“Keep telling yourself that, dear” said Marvin, pulling Anti from the couch “We’ll get you something  **actually decent** to wear” the magician dragged the glitch up the stairs by his shirt collar “And you need a shower, you stink!”

“Oh, come on!” Anti complained “I showered this week.”

Marvin froze in place for a second, processing what the demon said, and shrieked “WEEK?!”

  
  
  
  


After an hour of forcing Anti to shower, and getting him into proper clothes, the Septic Egos finally arrived at the party, and Marvin was not happy.

“Marv, relax” Chase said, trying to calm down the furious magician “We’re going to a friends’ party, no one cares if we’re a bit late”

“ I CARE, CHASE!” Marvin cried out in anger “I timed it perfectly, so everyone would be ready in time and we would get here **_fashionably late!_ ** ” he angrily fixed his mask, which sat perfectly perched atop his hair “But noooo, Anti had to be difficult, make us get here  **_horribly late!_ ** ”

Huffing and sticking his nose in the air, Marvin marched into the party, making a beeline for the drinks, and the other egos scattered around the party, each going their own way.

Jackie was quick to find a timid Eric, striking a friendly, if a bit overenthusiastic on the hero’s part, conversation.

Henrik sat in a calm talk with Dark, Dr Iplier and the Host; though his attention was mainly focused on the monochromatic man.

JJ could be seen signing cheerfully at Wilford.

Chase was already helping Bing do a kegstand…

and Anti, now in a worse mood than before they got here, went to grab a drink and perch himself on a countertop, when he heard a familiar giggle,  _ Marvin’s giggle. _

Turning around, he sees Marvin and Illinois talking, and the two of them stood close together,  _ closer than Anti thought was necessary. _

Anti had been on the receiving end of Marvin’s flirting for long enough, even from a distance he knew what it looked like. He must have stood in place for a few minutes, watching as Marvin swung his hips and batted his eyes, and as Illinois smiled pompously and puffed out his chest.

The last straw was when Illinois decided he needed to show off his muscles to the magician, so he flexed his arm and smirked. Anti watched as Marvin gasped,  _ “clearly a fake gasp, he’s not that impressed”  _ and reached out to grab the adventurer’s arm.

And Anti saw red

Anti felt his body move on its own, and suddenly he felt himself put Marvin down, from where he was carrying the swearing magician over his shoulder, on the grass outside the Manor.

“Anti, what the fuck?!” 

“What the fuck? I am the one asking what the fuck here!” The glitch screamed “You think I didn’t see you talking to that fucking discount harrison ford?!” 

“Did you make your personal goal for today to inconvenience and annoy me at every point?!” Marvin yelled “I can talk to whoever the fuck I want!”

“You weren’t  **just** talking! I saw you batting your eyes and laughing at his stupid fucking jokes, you even pretended to be impressed at his fake ass muscles!”

Marvin took in a sharp breath, looking beyond offended “And who are you to tell with who I can and can't flirt with?!” he sounded outraged “And for your information, I  **was** impressed with his muscles! I can assure you that they’re very real!”

Anti cried out in anger, his body glitching more than normal “You know what?! Fucking forget it! You just don't get it anyway!” and with that he stormed back into the house.

Making his way to get another drink, Anti spots Illinois in the crowd, and his anger is fueled as he marches towards the adventurer.

Seeing Anti approach, Illinois turned with a concerned expression “Hey, is Marvin okay?” he said “You better not have hurt him”

“Me hurting him? I took him away because of you, dipshit! So you couldn’t fucking hurt him! You keep flaunting your bullshit muscles, and putting your dirty ass hands on what belongs to someone else! I don't want you anywhere  **_near_ ** my boyf- my friend anymore!”

“Wait, you two are together?”Illinois sounded genuinely confused “But Marvin said he was single”

“No we are not fucking together is just” Anti was cut off by Illinois.

“But you want to? You did almost call him your boyfriend.” Illinois’ tone was now smug and knowing “You like him, don't you?” Said the adventurer, smirking.

“Of course I don’t like Marv…” Anti froze, as a realization dawned on him“...oh shit” he cursed under his breath “I do like him...what do i do?” He looked expectantly at the Iplier.

“Oh” Illinois smiled “Wanting some romance advice now?”

“Shut the fuck up and help me or I will kill you”

Illinois laughed, before leaning over towards Anti, telling him what techniques were ‘100% certain to work’

  
  


Anti ran back to where he had left Marvin, only to find the place empty, and the magician was also nowhere to be seen at the party. Scanning his eyes over the party, he tried to find the closest Septic Ego so he could ask where Marvin was.

“JACKIE!” he called, getting the attention of the hero “Do you know where Marvin went? I searched in the garden and he wasn't there”

“You mean he wasn't in the place you carried him to?” Jackie raised an eyebrow “You took him somewhere by force, left, and he didn't stay there?”

“This isn’t fucking funny, asshole!” Anti yelled “Tell me where the fuck did he go!”

“Well, it kinda is tho” Jackie giggled, seeing the murderous look coming from the glitch he stopped “He went home”

And without a thank-you, Anti dashed out of the house

  
  
  
  


Opening the door of the Septic household, Anti was met with a dark living room, the only light coming from Marvin’s phone, who was sitting on the couch, with his knees to his chest

Taking a deep breath, Anti went through everything Illinois told him “Alright, it can't be that difficult. You can do it, Anti” he mumbled under his breath, making his way towards the sulking magician. Anti puffed out his chest, schooled his face into a smirk, reached out and placed his hand on Marvin’s shoulder “Hey~~”

“What do you want, Anti?” Marvin deadpanned, brushing the other’s hand off his shoulder, not looking up from his phone.

“Well I…” he hesitated “You... you come here often?”

“I live here” the magician said, patience running dry

“Oh, cool. That's cool” mumbled the glitch.

“What do you  _ want _ , Anti?” he sighed, finally turning to look at the demon “Unless you came to apologize, I don't wanna hear it, okay?” 

“Uh, yes! Apologize!” he said, in a rushed tone “Im sorry!”

“Do you even know what you're apologizing for?” Marvin massaged his temples “Or are you apologizing because I told you to?” 

“I do know!” Anti said, defensively. 

Marvin raised an eyebrow at him.

“I'm sorry i treated you bad at the party” he mumbled under his breath

“I can’t hear you, Anti!” Marvin said “You’re gonna have to speak up” he crossed his arms.

“I’m sorry I treated you bad at the party!” Anti let out, maybe slightly too loud this time “and I’m sorry I just carried you away like that, and I’m sorry for yelling at you!” he took a deep breath “I just… didn't like how Illinois was looking at you. And how you were looking at him! I just don't wanna keep seeing some guy with his hands all over the person I like, okay?!”

Marvin froze, eyes wide “The… the person you like…?”

“Yeah, the person I like!” Anti was no longer paying attention to his own words “You know, the person I have feelings… for…” He stopped, finally realizing he had just confessed “oh, I wasn’t planning to tell you that like this...”

“And how  _ were  _ you planning on telling me that?”

Anti stopped to think, he really hadn't thought about this a lot. “I… wasn't.” he sighed “I mean, maybe I had a vague idea, that I would tell you some other time, without you being angry at me, maybe with a date or something like that…”

Marvin stared at the demon in front of him for a few seconds “Its a deal then!” he announced.

“Wait, what?”

“Tomorrow, 7pm, dress nice, don't be late” he said, getting up from the couch “and, please, take a shower!”


End file.
